


Submission

by kotosk (Kotosk)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega on Top, References to Knotting, RoyEd Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotosk/pseuds/kotosk
Summary: Roy's chest resonates against his back with a deep rumble of his own, satisfied and content, and while Ed loves the struggle of submission he loves pleasing his omega even more.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126
Collections: RoyEd month





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sillypeppers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillypeppers/gifts).



> unbeta'ed, royed month day 8 'shivering'. better late than never right? :D

Ed whines, low in his throat, and the sound barely leaves the pillow his face is pressed into. Roy’s hand in his hair is holding his head down, firm and unyielding, making him arch his spine with his ass raised high on his trembling knees. 

Roy sits beside him, his other other hand three fingers deep in Ed’s ass, mercilessly teasing his prostate. Every movement is slow and sure, steady, and Ed can’t get enough air in his lungs with sharp bursts of pleasure leaving him breathless after each desperate moan. He's long past shame and past trying to hold the noises of his submission down, Roy's too skilled for him to compete for dominance any time soon. The air is hot and thick with their arousal, the scent of their sweat and Roy’s slick on his body is making his head spin. Ed opens his mouth, taking lungfuls of the smell, his blood beating loud in his ears and at the base of his cock where his knot is starting to form. 

Roy drives his fingers all the way in, his knuckles brushing against Ed's skin, and stills, rubbing and pressing and stroking at his prostate in tight circles until Ed’s whole body starts to shake with the sharp intensity of his pleasure, until he's whimpering and falling apart in Roy's hands. His cock hangs between his trembling thighs, heavy and steadily dripping precome on the bed.

Ed clenches his hands in the sheets, wrinkling them, stopping himself from reaching down and grasping at his knot. The first time he’s attempted that Roy growled at him, and all the fight left Ed’s body, left him pliant and docile. He can’t even form an answering growl as it died as a weak half purr deep in his throat, and being completely at the mercy of his omega is both exciting and liberating. His bond bite throbs on his neck, fresh enough to still react when they’re close like this. 

Roy lets up and allows him to rest for a moment, and Ed tries to catch his breath, concentrating on the slow, slick slide inside him purposely avoiding his sweet spot. It’s not nearly enough, and soon he starts rocking back, trying to fuck himself on Roy’s fingers as best as he can in his position. 

“C’mon,” Ed says, voice half muffled by the pillow. “Please, Roy.”

Roy pulls his finger out only to smack his ass, sharp and open palmed, and Ed chokes on his yelp as he jerks in Roy’s hold. He is released but doesn't move, panting softly as he listens to Roy slicking himself with his own lubrication, then bites the pillow when Roy grips his hips and mounts him. Ed’s muscles part slowly at the intrusion, until his omega enters him, too big at this angle even with the preparation and Ed's alpha instincts try to resurface, get him to fight and to claim and to rebel. Roy bottoms out, hitting all the spots on the way in, and leans down to mouth at Ed's mating mark, scraping his teeth against it in a tacit promise, his breath making the tiny hairs on Ed’s neck rise in anticipation. 

A few heartbeats later Roy does bite in, closing his teeth over Ed’s scent gland, and Ed can't hold his wail as his body spasms around Roy's cock, tense and messy. Tears come up to his eyes as Roy tightens his jaws, the pressure on his scruff driving Ed's body into overdrive, all his fighting instincts being overrun by the urge to _submit_. Roy snaps his hips, hard and fast, trying his best to hit Ed's prostate dead on with every thrust, and his body is torn and confused between the intense pleasure and his alpha instincts and Ed feels like he's going to die in the best way. 

They're both too riled up for their mating to last long, and when Roy reaches down and clenches his hand over Ed’s knot Ed comes sobbing, the knot flaring to its full size in Roy's fist as Roy slams into him with short, hard smacks that sound obscenely loud over their moans until he stills and grinds into Ed, growling softly when he comes as well. 

Ed gasps for breath, hot and lightheaded, when Roy releases his bite and his whole body relaxes at once, leaving him sprawled and boneless in the mess he's made. Roy drops on the bed, gathering him close and tight, curling around him and licking at the marks his teeth have left. Ed closes his eyes, the purr starting high in his throat and traveling lower with each breath he takes, and he doesn't bother stifling it. Roy's chest resonates against his back with a deep rumble of his own, satisfied and content, and while Ed loves the struggle of submission he loves pleasing his omega even more. Roy hugs him tighter and starts on kissing his way up Ed's neck, and Ed’s more than happy to let Roy do whatever he wants as he slips deeper into a light slumber. 


End file.
